lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Dharma Lady
}} "Dharma Lady" is a single from the band Geronimo Jackson. It was made available on iTunes to US customers on March 17, 2009 as a free download. The single is also included in the Season five Dharma Intiative Orientation Kit. Album artwork The album artwork features Rabbit Jack, am emblem associated with Geronimo Jackson. http://abctvstore.seenon.com/ Rabbit Jack, a disembodied skull, is shown in front of an image of outer space. The area of outer space is shown through a hole in a wood foreground. The Rabbit Jack wears a top hat that is reminiscent of a magician's hat, wrapped with a tie-dyed hatband. The hatband carries the Native American symbol of a butterfly, which represents "everlasting life", much like the ankh hieroglyph. http://www.nativeamericantraditions.com/native-american-information/native-american-symbols.asp Rabbit ears extend upwards from the brim of the hat. Lotus blossoms appear in the rabbit's eyes, and there are orchids in the vegetation surrounding the hole through the foreground. Two bright stars and what looks like a galaxy are visible to the right of the Rabbit Jack. The band's name is written in transparency over an american flag. Appearance on the show Jin is listening to this song in his DHARMA van right before he meets Jack, Kate and Hurley at the waterfall. The next day, the song is playing again at the Barracks as Hurley, Jack, Kate, and the other new DHARMA recruits are having their picture taken. Lyrics Trivia *Rabbits were a large part of the Orchid Orientation video and the Orchid primarily deals with traveling through time and space. On the album, the rabbit skull is shown in space. *The song mentions 'another man', or it might be "an other man". * The cover of the single "Dharma Lady" looks like a Rabbit in a Hole. Alice followed the white rabbit down the rabbit hole to reach Wonderland. *The rabbit on the cover also bears a striking resemblance to Frank the Bunny, a character from the film Donnie Darko (a film that shares many similar thematic elements with Lost). *Vishnu, a Hindu diety, is sometimes described as the "Lotus-Eyed One". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelumbo_nucifera#Cultural_significance *The lotus is a symbol of purity, divine beauty, expansion of the soul, potency, wealth, and spiritual promise. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelumbo_nucifera#Cultural_significance *The band's name is written on the album cover in the same style as shown on Rosie's shirt. *The band who played and composed the music is The Donkeys from San Diego, Calif. whose song "Excelsior Lady" was slightly reworked to become "Dharma Lady" by Geronimo Jackson. *Orchids symbolize love, beauty, refinement, and fecundity. http://symbolism.wikia.com/wiki/Orchid *One of the orchids is not colored like the other orchids; it is green while the others pink. *The album cover shares many characteristics with a number of Grateful Dead Albums, including: American Beauty, Blues for Allah, The Very Best of the Grateful Dead, The Arista Years, Grayfolded, and Touch of Grey. *The song appears as background music in the film "Dear John" released 2010. *Dharma Lady can be heard in the season one finale of the show Colony (also produced by Carlton Cuse). See also * "Excelsior Lady" es:Dharma Lady fr:Dharma Lady nl:Dharma Lady pt:Dharma Lady Category:Songs